Chapter 1
Forbidden Weapon is the 1st chapter of the EX-ARM manga series. Characters *Alma *Akira Natsume *Shuichi Natsume *Kaori Munakata *Minami Uenozono Summary Akira Natsume was with some of his classmates, who were talking about girls and sending pictures, they thought to send it to Akira, but he didn't had a cell phone, as he was bad with electronics. Akira then left and was frustrated he was bad with phone and that everyone had. As he ran, he met his bigger brother with his girlfriend. Kaori introduced herself and told Akira she heard, even though he was bad using electronics, he was good fixing them. She showed his her smartphone, saying that the sound no longer turns on and Akira looked into it quickly understanding it was due to how the earphones were plugged on. As he fixed it, he got dizzy and fell on her chest and as he realized what happened, he quickly apologized. Kaori wasn't mad and let it slide, commenting he may be her little brother in the future. She then took a selfie with him, to remember their this moment. At his home, Akira was cooking and was feeling jealous of his brother, but later while he was eating, as he compared himself to his brother, he knew he was better than him. Shuichi then came home and sat eating with Akira, who asked him where he met Kaori. Shuichi explained they had similar interest in a subject they researched in the university lab. Akira wondered if both were researching sex dolls, but Shuichi corrected him it was androids. Akira then asked his brother how he changed so much, as he was looking quite different in the past and Shuichi told him it was with effort. Akira wanted a better answer, but Shuichi explained he needs to find a purpose and make the first step. Later Akira went to the store and as he got out, he saw three guys picking on a girl, but Akira pretended he didn't see anything, as they outnumbered him. But as he remembered his brothers words, to make a the first step, he turned around, but in that moment as he was on the cross-walk, he got hit by a van. Years later, Minami and Alma were running from some men, as Minami stole a briefcase with Ex-Arm 00. Minami received a call from her commanding, who scolded her as he didn't give her the "go" signal and told her they need to protect the item, until the backup arrives. Alma then moved, creating opening for Minami to move and they dealt with some of the men, but as they threw gas on them, Alma took Minami and jumped on the ship, as that was the only place the gas wasn't reaching. In the mean time, the backup were being slaughtered by a man with Ex-Arm 08. Realizing their situation, Minami decided to use the Ex-Arm 00 in order to be able to fight back. As she opened the briefcase and turned it on, a brain device was seen and Akira woke up wondering where he was. Navigation Category:Chapters